Naruto's Trip To The Darkside
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: When Itachi returns, Naruto reveals his true identity and alliegence. Neji and Shikamaru get caught up in the situation too, how will they react? NaruSaku this isn't a spoiler of some sort, just a figment of my imagination this was posted on H&E ON HIATUS
1. Goodbye

NaruSaku Fanfic: Naruto's Trip to the Dark Side.

Part 1: Goodbye

Naruto woke up to the sunshine on his face. He thought back to the night three days before. He then checked his clock and saw it was 10 A.M. he knew the mission would comence in a couple of hours with the arrival of his teammates. He put on his ring and got dressed and got his hat and headband and went out to the teashop in a puff of smoke. Sakura woke up to the sound of her mother calling her to drop off candies at Ino's. She got dressed and done her errand and went back home. When she did her mother called her back downstairs. "Sakura, sweetie, Kakashi-sensei sent a bird for you, the team is moving to the river to help the other jonin sensei's."

"For cleaning up?" she asked her mother.

"I guess it just said that the 3 of you are to report down there"

"Ok Mom lemme get my gear." She ran upstairs to get ready. She barely had anything on her. When she got there the 3 jonin and Sasuke were on one side while 3 men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were on another. One of them looked like Sasuke (Itachi), while the other was blue and looked like a fish (Kisame), the third one had a hat on and no one could see his face.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kakashi sternly to Sakura

"I don't know I figured he was here all ready." Replied Sakura. The hidden man chuckled evily. Suddenly the 3 men tried to escape to the water. And got there and were intercepted by the others.

"Sakura we need to fight these guys. Get ready" calmly, said Kakashi.

"Yes sensei" replied Sakura as she pulled out a kunai. The hidden man chuckled again louder. "What the hell's so funny?" sakura asked demanding like. The hidden man said what sounded like Naruto "it's funny that you think you can stop us!"

"Where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi sternly at the Akatsuki memebers.

"Why do you want to know where Naruto is Sensei? He wont do that much help anyway he'll just get in the way."

"They are after Naruto if they succeed in getting him, all hell will be unleashed." The hidden man stepped up in front and said "Damn straight". He was of Sasuke and Sakura's height.

"Why do they want Naruto?" Sakura asked Kakashi

"I can't tell you Sakura it's forbidden. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, Where is Naruto?" Kakashi explained and then asked strongly clearly getting pissed off and annoyed.  
The hidden Akatsuki member chuckled evily and then started to laugh evily as he lifted his right arm and his hand appeared. He had black nail polish and a ring on his ring finger and it beared the number "9". The man stopped laughing as he grabbed his hat, took it off quickly, and dropped it in the water, leaving all in shock

"Right here!" Naruto reveiled his spikey blonde hair, but there was something different his eyes. They weren't the deep ocean's blue, but they were a blood red, fully developed Sharingan. Sasuke was the most dumbfounded. He was speechless. "Surprised?" Naruto asked retorically.

"Why Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"What's going on?" dumbly asked Sakura.

"He joined a criminal organization of rouge ninja. We thought they were after Naruto. Although they already have him." Just then Naruto took off his headband. He took out a kunai. Just then he slashed his headband and placed it back on.

"I wanted to show you my true allegiance." Naruto said.

"How can you have Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"His mother…" Kakashi started all eyes fell upon him. "His mother was part Uchiha. I wonder when he found out based on the fact he has a fully developed Sharingan." Naruto had his hands visible at his sides. The two sides (Akatsuki one side and the Konoha ninja the other) were about a couple inches from each other. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan while Kisame and Itachi smashed Asuma and Kurenai outta the way. Itachi calmly said to them.

"This is their fight, they are not to be disturbed." Naruto gave each one a quick look in the eye, closed his own and said.

"You know sensei? I don't know if you know, but my means of elimination are far more effective" suddenly Naruto had four shuriken in between his knuckles. Kakashi suddenly grabbed Sasuke and Sakura just in time as he jumped away from the water columns that were jumping up and colliding together. "Hmmm…impressive Sensei…for someone who does not posses the blood line trait."

"We'll defeat you Naruto!" Sasuke stood up and held out his chest.

"Sasuke-kun's right we can defeat you you're not that strong." Naruto just laughed evily into the air.

"How amusing. Clearly you haven't heard of the ANBU massacure in the Grass Village."

"Don't tell me" Kakashi stated losing his cool.

"Indeed, I slaughtered an entire ANBU squad by myself without getting a single scratch on me. That was my Initiation Mission, 3 months ago." he said this so cool and calm. "The last one…the last one had his mask destroyed. He pleaded for mercy. The look on his face. The fear in his eyes. The feeling I had…It felt…" Naruto bent his head down. "It felt so…GOOD!" he looked up with an evil deathly expression on his face. This startled all except his fellow Akatsuki members. "This is such a waste of time" Naruto stated blankly "you 3 arent even worth killing, that's how pathetic you are." This angered Sakura.

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun and I pathetic you…"

"Yes?" Naruto asked knowing what she was trying to say.

"You're such a-a-a" she started stuttering.

"A what?" he said holding his ground with a hint of curiousity in his voice even though he knew what she was trying to say.

"A-a-a-a"

"A DEMON?" he looked at her and gave a mad (crazy) look at her, like he was going to kill her. This surprised Sakura. She didn't know he could be capable of doing such things.

"SAKURA! Keep cool don't let him intimidate you!" Sakura nodded and stood her ground.

"If you thought that was intimidation then you were seriously mistaken!" Naruto then closed his eyes. He mumbled "Mangekyou Sharingan" he opened them and said "Omoikane!" suddenly his Sharingan's turned into a windmill like design on his eye. They were like Itachi's, but his was a thinner iris and had four blades going out not three. He looked at Sakura with these new eyes, with an angry look in his eyebrows and a serious/focused look in his eyes. Suddenly she felt as if something passed through her and into her. "Well well…looks likes like you're scared out of you're mind aren't you?" Sakura was shocked. She held her ground. "Apparently you have a little secret!" she was starteled and showing it.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi shouted to her, but was unable to break Naruto's hold on her.

"You, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, yes I would. I can also see that you had a pleasant dream last night, hehe, quite embarrassing isn't it? When if this were to leak out to Ino?" Sakura gave him a pleading look to not tell her or anyone. Naruto didn't need his Sharingan to see this and that he had her, no one needed a Sharingan to see it either. "Hmm, it seems you aren't so into Sasuke as I thought." Naruto went on and she became confused now.

"Naruto what are you doing to Sakura?" Sasuke demanded

"Omoikano. It's my unique Mangekyou Sharingan, it pierces through the victim's soul and I enter the ability to see their deepest thoughts and emotions, I can even see their greatest fears and wishes, I even know things about them that they themselves don't know yet. I can use this to control them by using the information against them. They are at the hands of my very will." Sakura heard a voice in her head and it sounded like Naruto. 'Sakura are you happy with what you and everyone else in Konoha created? By torturing me and calling me evil and a demon, that is exactly what I had become, all because all of you.' After hearing this in her mind she felt guilty. Sakura felt the pressure release and she felt normal again. She panted heavily and collapsed to the water panting, holding her chest and then her head. Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan went to the normal Sharingan.

"Why Naruto, why are you leaving us?" Sakura asked still clutching the ground and her now her chest again as it felt like it was alternating between tightening and loosening

"Because I told you, I want to be treated with respect, like a human, not like an rabid animal. I want to have a shread of dignity, I mean, what shinobi that wears an orange sweat suit saying 'believe it' all the time has ANY dignity? Also that dream…Hokage…what a stupid and uterly pathetic dream that was." Naruto said this softly, but sternly, with closed eyes.

"That's not true Naruto!" It was now Sasuke's turn to talk.

"Yes it is, I was an outcast, a freak that had no companionship, I hate every being in this god for saken village, and I'll show them what true pain and misery is. That is my new dream, for the world to see and feel what I felt every goddamn second of my once pathetic life, and every second of my new meaningful one. Even as far back as I can remember, the one memory that stands still for every passing moment was the discrimination. For how people forced my life, they will pay…"

"That's enough! I'll take him first!" Kakashi informed as he ran towards Naruto. Naruto easily blocked his punch and a Shadow Clone came running at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke came running up with Chidori. Hit Naruto right in the chest and stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly the Shadow Clone poofed. Another Naruto came running at them from the side. Sakura saw this and yelled

"Sasuke-kun! The left!" as she through two kunai at the charging Naruto. Both hit Naruto in the shoulders as he stumbled, Sasuke then used more kunai hitting him in the chest and abdomen. This time the result was different, the figure went limp and lifeless as Naruto's head went back. Then he looked like a ghost. This freaked out Sakura and Sasuke. His eyes went to the back of his head and his bdy began disintegrating into crows and ravens. They flew in a death circle above Sasuke. Naruto formed inside the circle and made a handsign. "Sasuke…don't worry I wont use Mangekyou Sharingan on you." Sasuke realized he didn't have Sharingan active so he tried breaking a genjutsu. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…I told you I wasn't going to use it!" Sasuke looked up, but it was too late. The crows and ravens were turning into shuriken and rained downed upon him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"I'm fine Sakura." Sasuke stated calmly, panting as Naruto appeared at ground level again.

"It seems that you can take some pain, impressive, slightly."

"Kurenai-sensei, we got here as fast as we could!" Kiba shouted as Team 8 came to their call.

"Kiba, everyone, RUN!"

"Why?"

"Look!" Kiba turned to see Naruto in the Akatsuki cloak, but since Naruto was facing forward, Kiba only saw the side of him. This made him not realize the Sharingan, or his newly slashed headband.

"Naruto what's with the goofy cloak?" Kiba started laughing. Naruto turned his head to see that Team 8 had in fact arrived.

"Well, well, well…it looks like if we were to have fun it would delay us even furthur" Naruto smirked "Itachi, Kisame, release them, it's time to go, I need to meet someone." Itachi and Kisame released and they appeared at the sides of Naruto, Itachi on Naruto's right, and Kisame at his left.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned his head back to face forward to see the Team Gai, and Team 10 and recalled the call to be from Shikamaru. The jonin sensei were all grouped with their students except Kakashi who was minus 1.

"Looks like we wont have to go, Shikamaru, I take it you considered my offer."

"Offer, what offer?"

"Asuma-sensei, this is my buisness not yours!" Shikamaru retaliated

"It looks like Naruto has been recruiting Kisame."

"Heh, I'm beginning to like this kid."

"Neji, I want to offer you the same deal, a life with us, with Akatsuki."

"Wait, why me? And what is Akatsuki?"

"Neji don't listen to him!"

"Gai-sensei, I'm tired of people trying to speak for me when I can speak for myself!"

"Neji, what has gotten into you lately?" Lee asked.

"Anger…and curiousity" Naruto answered. "To answer your question Neji, you are a member of the Hyuuga clan, and a great young shinobi, you are a member of the branch family and you hate being discriminated because of it, we are much alike. That is why I am offering you. Your second question is that the Akatsuki are a group of ninja who got fed up with what they had to deal with in their villages and left and formed together. We are on a quest and you are a valuable asset on our quest. You get to be independent and treated fairly like you deserve."

"It seems…appealing…" Naruto had closed his eyes and mumbled once more.

"Mangekyou Sharingan…Omoikane!" Neji was staring into Naruto's Sharingan, he was lost and Naruto's Omoikane could see it perfectly and what to do to convince him.

"NEJI SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gai instructed. It was too late

"I see you are afraid, because you have a love here, I promise she shall remain safe in all ways, shapes and forms." Naruto needed one more thing to convince him and he knew it would be easy. "Neji, with the Akatsuki, you can possess what your heart truly desires."

"What is it, money, power?" Tenten shouted at Naruto.

"No…freedom…of that bloody curse, come with us and I promise you that the leader can lift you of your curse, and you will be at last free." Neji stared wide-eyed and petrified, as did everyone else.

'How does he know all this?' questioned Neji

"I see into your thoughts, your emotions, and your desires. I know the feelings you don't even know yet. With Omoikane, I see the truth behind everything" Neji's eyes became wider.

"Before we continue with this I just want Ino to know a little secret of mine."

"NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakura pleaded, but Naruto glanced over at Ino with his Omoikane. Her eyes went wide

"Sakura?"Ino blankly questioned. Sakura just looked in panic.

"Did I forget to mention I can communicate with people using Omoikane?"

"So it's true?"

"Yes Ino it's true, I read it off Sakura's mind" Ino began laughing. Sakura began to cry

"Why?"

"That's for all the years of pain, suffering and insults you are responsible for to me. Now Shikamaru your answer?" Naruto's Mangekyou once again went away as the normal Sharingan reamirged. Shikamaru spoke up "my answer Naruto is..." everyone looked on as he paused himself "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" everyone except Neji, Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame were in the jutsu.

"Smart choice Shikamaru."

"Why Shikamaru?" Asked Ino depressingly

"Because I have nothing left here, that night a couple days ago…"

"What happened?" Curisously asked Ino

"The entire Nara clan was eliminated…" Answered Naruto

-Flashback-

Shikamaru entered his house and called out "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" what he saw caused him to collapse to his hands and knees. He threw up a little as he saw the entire clan dead, blood, and guts everywhere. He saw a boy staring out at the moon and stars with his ocean blue eyes. A little of his face was luminated by the moonlight going threw the open doorway entrance and exit. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a breaking voice.

"I heard a fight and I went in, but it was too late, I tried to stop them, but they got away before I could get to them." Shikamaru started crying lightly as he saw his fathers unrekongnizable face, but he knew it was his father because of the scar on his arm he had uniqly. "I know what it's like to have nothing left, to be alone. I'm sorry you have to know what it feels like too. You were the only one in the whole village who accepted me and befriended me. For that I am in forever debt to you, and the one time I can do something in return, I failed. Shikamaru, I need to tell you something." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto. "I have nothing here, same as you, which is why I must leave, it's for the best. I am telling you this because I want you to come with me; I offer you a new life, with a new group of ninja. We live together like a small village, like a family, like a clan. I hope you consider my offer seriously and I want an answer next time our paths cross once more." Naruto walked off and gave Shikamaru the alone time he needed.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto told the whole story. "What about you Neji?"

"I'm with you too Naruto, I got nothing of great importance here anyway."

"It seems we have what we wanted, information, and as a bonus 2 new members." Itachi spoke up.

"I got these guys Itachi." Naruto said claiming his prey

"Fine" Itachi responded. Naruto closed his eyes and pronounced as the shinobi of the leaf were trapped like rats "To everyone in this village, the very beings that hate my soul, especially all of you, I bid you all my final farewell…my final…goodbye. Spread the word and I guarantee you, there will be celebration. Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi!" Everyone was caught in the jutsu. Some screamed others didn't as they all passed out a few moments later. Naruto grabbed the side of his head and winced a little in pain, as his eyes became the normal blues as he said, "I didn't expect to use Omoikane twice AND Tsukuyomi as well." They went into the trees and sped off to the temporary Akatsuki hide out. A safehouse only 50 miles from the village gate.


	2. Tsukuyomi

Naruto's Trip To The Darkside

Chapter 2

Tsukuyomi

Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Shikamaru and Neji arrived at the Akatsuki hideout which is being used as a temporary base for the spying on Konoha. Sasori the puppet master from Suna walked up to the 5, "hmm, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, who are these two?" he asked. Naruto spoke up.

"Sasori, this is Shikamaru Nara, probably the most intelligent person to walk this earth, and the last of the Nara clan, the last of the shadow manipulators. And this is Neji Hyuuga, last year he was top rookie gennin, the only member of the branch family to know and master head family techneques. The not only are they 100% qualified to join now, but are valuable and necessary for our quest."

"Hmm, Neji, you don't have any Hyuuga clan symbols on your clothing, how can I be sure you are a member of the Hyuuga clan?"

"Because of this." Neji then took off his headband and wrapped bandages. What he revealed shocked sasori a bit.

"So, the Hyuuga still curse the branch family? Hmm, no wonder you left, and Naruto mentioned that you know main family techneques, does this include 128-palm rotation?"

"I didn't quite master it yet, im still working on it, but I mastered 64-palm rotation."

"Impressive young Hyuuga"

"Sorry to interupt Sasori, but we need to see Pein, we need to report our mission." Itachi entered

"Is he the leader?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes Shikamaru" answered Naruto

"I'll talk to you all later." Sasori was almost out of the main room to the commons area when Naruto spoke up

"Hey Sasori one more thing, who else is here. I mean only Itachi, Kisame and I were here for 2 weeks when for when the mission began. Now you're here, im just curious who else came too. Well besides Pein, because he said he would be here so we can report the mission and have an extra man for back up in case we are ambushed by the ANBU."

"Well Pein felt it be necessary some of us come with him, so Diedara and I are here and so is Tobi."

"Oh god Tobi? Are you using that cruel sense of humor of yours."

"No, right now I wish I was too, he was annoying me in particular for that week Itachi and Kisame were out investigating, that's when we got here, just after they left." Sasori sighed and walked off to the commons area.

"Alright let's report in" Itachi casually said. Naruto sighed and said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yupp" the three current Akatsuki members led the two joinee's to Pein's chambers. They finally got there and they knocked on the door and the sound echoed through room and could be heard outside where the five were. The doors opened creepily slowly and they walked into a dark room lit only by torches on the sides of the room. Pein was sitting on a chair up some steps so he was above everyone.

"Two things you three, how are these two Leaf shinobi, and two did everything go as planned?

"Pein, this is Shikamaru Nara, the last of the Nara clan, you know the Leaf's shadow manipulators."

"Ah, what happened to the others, and why is he here.

"Sir, I offered him membership to the Akatsuki not only because the clan was slaughtered, but because he was the only one to accept me as a human being in that pathetic excuse of a village."

"Well, seeing in how you said that you offered because of friendship and lonelyness, I don't know if he's qualified."

"Sir, I forfeited my match in the chuunin exams, and I was the only one promoted to the rank." Pein started to laugh at the Leaf's shinobi. 'Could they be that weak?' he thought.

"I'm still not sure Naruto, do you truly think he's qualified."

"Well all I can be sure is he was more qualified than I was when I was first offered to join."

"True, you weren't that talented at all when we gave you membership offering, I'll give him a mission for initiation, now who is this, a Hyuuga?" Neji forgot that he never put his bandage wraps back on or his headband.

"Yes sir, I am Neji Hyuuga, I have the knowledge of the main branches teachings, and mastered the 64-palm rotation, and have almost perfected the 128-palm rotation."

"I'll give you a chance yourself Mr. Hyuuga"

"Sir, our mission was a success, Naruto revealed his true alliance, and his power of Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan as you ordered. Although…there is a problem." Itachi started

"So you felt it too Itachi?" Naruto jumped in questioning

"You mean, do you think HE is back?"

"I felt his presence. And I saw him recently so I kinda remember the chakra signature clearly."

"Who?"

Sakura felt uneasy as she noticed she was on the ground, but again unable to get off the ground. 'Where am I? My whole body feels heavy, just like when Naruto used that jutsu on me, I can't believe he told Ino.'

"Get up Sakura, open your eyes." Ordered a VERY familiar voice. 'Wait did I just say that?' Sakura opened her eyes to find her self in a world of red and black. It was a red sky and black land, nothing else. The only time you even saw the red sky was when you saw either a glimpse of it in the distance or if you looked directly up and stared into the red moon up shining down ominously upon this new world, but what was it. What ever it was, it clearly wasn't Earth. The only thing there was her and she looked like she did when she was on earth. After observing the landscape of where she was she looked directly in front of her. Standing before her, was herself. "Get up!" the other Sakura demanded again.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura somehow found the strength to get up from no where, from having nothing. No power in her body at all.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, I'm your inner self. You should be thankful, Naruto didn't have to have you get off easy for what you did to him."

"Thank him? He ruined my life, I'll never be able to show my face again!"

"Oh, your dream of Naruto? Don't worry, he didn't tell Ino. First of all, he just wanted to show you that he was hurt from what you did to him and wanted you to see what it was like for someone to stab you in the back, just like you did to him all the time since the acadamy."

"So you mean Ino doesn't know about my dream about Naruto that last night?"

"No, even though he could have, he didn't. To sum up what he told her, you had some mushy dream about Sasuke falling in love with you and having a first kiss in the rain. Ino laughed because she's so stupid she thinks he loves her secretly and you only have a chance in your dreams."

"You can say that again. There's no way she is getting my Sasuke-kun"

"Oh and you think you're going to get him? You're dumber than she is!"

"What are you talking about?"

"First off, I made a deal with Naruto, to have you have your epiphoney now and you go free. The epiphoney you are supposed to get after you are to come back here to the land of Tsukuyomi."

"What does that have to do with me not getting Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh my god stop adding 'kun'!"

"Why? I love him, I shall call him that, that is what you do when you love someone."

"That's the thing, you don't love him! You deeply hate him, well you should. You are so much like Ino. You have no idea who you have real feelings for!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun is my knight in shining armour."

"Well first no he isn't a knight in shining armour because if he were he wouldn't save you, just go out looking for Itachi. Naruto would be the one to save you if you were in trouble. Not Sasuke."

"Oh sure, Sasuke saved me from the sand, he was acting all humble that Naruto did it."

"That's because Naruto DID do it. I am always conscious, even when you are not, so I saw the whole thing. Oh was he strong."

"Psh, I fail to believe it!" the inner sakura sighed.

"This is going to take a little while. We've been here a whole second arguing that you don't like Sasuke."

"That's because I love Sasuke-kun"

"Ugh, why not Naruto?"

"Because he's annoying."

"You know he is only annoying to make you feel better."

"He's just trying to get in the way between me and Sasuke-kun."

"Oh really, have you ever noticed he only annoys you when he asks you out."

"Yeah, that's getting in the way."

"And he only asks you out, when you get rejected by Sasuke."

"But"

"Face it he doesn't really annoy you, he's purposly transferring your saddness to him. Face it, he's purposly putting himself through depression just so you don't have to. You completely forgot your rejection by Sasuke."

"Alright I'll admit he helped me with the rejections by Sasuke."

"YES!"  
"What I made one realization that im not really annoyed by Naruto, what are you so happy about?"

"YOU DIDN'T ADD 'KUN' TO SASUKE!" inner sakura jumped up and down in joy

"Oh my god I didn't! What's going on here?"

"You're a step closer to your epiphoney."

"What is this epiphoney supposed to be?"

"The main goal is to learn you really don't have feelings for Sasuke. A bonus is if you realize who you have at least like if not love."

"Well I do, have feelings for Sasuke-kun."

"Well, it was a start, listen, Naruto gave me the power of the Tsukuyomi, so I control everything, and that includes how long we're here, and what happens, I can make Sasuke come out and kiss you and we'll see your reaction."

"DO IT!" Sakura was wide-eyed with anticipation.

"Not yet, we need to talk more."

"Fine!" Sakura pouted.

"First what do you think of Naruto now?"

"I think of him as an idiot who has nothing to do, but to annoy everyone else, and most of all I think he's a traitor!"

"Naruto is not a traitor, he said himself 'look what you've done, you call me a monster, and that is what I have become.'"

"Wait, that was what I heard while I was under what was it called?"

"Omoikane. And that is because he told you that. Remember he can talk to people while under Omoikane."

"Oh." Sakura had a depressed tone in her voice. She looked down and she heard Naruto say something in a weak voice

"Sakura, are you ok?" she looked up quickly to see Naruto in his old clothes, his orange jacket and pants with his spikey blonde hair with his back to her. He turned his head to her though and looked into her eyes with his normal ocean blue. There was a sword through his chest coming out of his back.

"N-n-naruto?" he fell back and the sword stayed still so it didn't fall with him. She him and his head was in her lap, she didn't do anything to remove it, she left it where it was. She was crying her eyes out. "Naruto don't die, I'm sorry." Naruto turned to Sasuke, and subconciously Sakura moved out a little so Sasuke's head wasn't in her lap but a little down her legs. This confused Sakura, that it wasn't the other way around. Sasuke then disappeared. Sakura stopped crying. And then saw Naruto wipe her tears, she let him. Naruto turned to Sasuke, and she turned her head away and wiped them her self. She was incredibly confused now as she stood to ask her inner self what was going on. When she stood up, she saw naruto close to her perhaps a little too close. His thumb and index finger held her chin romantically as she blushed. He leaned in and closed the very small gap further while closing his eyes and tilted his head to the left. He stopped within centimeters from her face. As she started closing her eyes and closed the gap more, Naruto turned to Sasuke. She stopped in her tracks and lost her blush. Then she backed away. Sasuke disappeared and Sakura was standing before her inner self once again alone.

"See what I mean?"

"I DON'T like Naruto."

"That's not the point, the point is you don't like Sasuke."

"Wait, I think you're right, all he did was ignore and insult me."

"BINGO, bonus cookie for Sakura! Well I hope we get put into Tsukuyomi again soon, I wanna see Naruto again, and boy is he sexy in his Akatsuki cloak."

"What the hell?"

"Are you kidding? You can't even admit he's at least attractive?"

"Naruto is not good looking at all!"

"Clearly you still are in denial."

"Clearly YOU are in denial!"

"You can't admit he's cute!"

"That's because he isn't!"

"Oh really? Then why did you have that dirty dream about you and him getting it on last night?"

"It was just a dream!"

"Yeah and you went ALL in your bed and sheets!"

"But, it was just a dream."

"Yeah, and you thought Sasuke was hot, and you never dreamt about him like THAT. It was always mushy, nothing hot and heavy."

"ALRIGHT! I'll admit it! I think Naruto is sexy! And hot! And attractive!"

"How did that feel?"

"Kinda…good"

"It should"

"Do I…do I have feelings for Naruto, or is my mind clouded because he's leaving?"

"Why are you asking me."

"Because you are the inner me, you know all my REAL deep down emotions and feelings. So you of all people well beings would know, well and if Naruto uses Mangekyou Sharingan. I still can't believe he was that strong!"

"He didn't show you shit, that was only about 5% of what he's capable of."

"Are you kidding!?"

"I'm 100% sure, if Naruto can use Mangekyou, then he has a specific jutsu that he hasn't shown yet."

"Well he showed Tsukuyomi, and Omoikane, what else is there?"

"Amaterasu."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

"I thought that every Mangekyou Sharingan was different. That's what I read about the Uchiha clan. But didn't Naruto say that he would get them for Itachi? Does that mean it could've been Itachi that put me here?"

"Yes, and also yes every Mangekyou is different. The only thing is, is that there are three powers a Mangekyou user possesses. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and the last is a special one, which only THAT person can possess. Tsukuyomi resides in the right eye, while Amaterasu resides in the left, so if a Mangekyou user doesn't have that eye, he can't use that power. Now like Naruto said, Omoikane is his unique Mangekyou Sharingan, so it's one that only he can possess."

"It makes sense."

"I know it does. Be careful, Omoikane does more than what Naruto showed and explained."

"What else can it do?"

"Well although Naruto can't use this part of Omoikane yet, it's something to be aware of."

"What is it?"

"You don't mean it!?" A surprised Pein reacted to hearing

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, leader Pein." Itachi responded calmly

"Well then, it looks like we will have to be careful, we are not yet ready for him." Pein reasoned

"Who are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked

"Jiraya, the Sannin, the Toad Sage." Naruto answered


	3. Retrieval

Naruto's Trip To The Darkside

Chapter 3

Retrieval

-----------------------------------

Sakura woke up with her parents on opposite sides of her bedside apparently praying. "Mom? Dad?" weakly said Sakura. Her parents' heads' bolted up to see her awake. Her mother hugged her tightly while her father smiled that his daughter was now safe.

"Oh thank God my baby girl is ok!" cried Sakura's mother.

"I'm fine." Sakura told her mother. Her mother let go of her embace and was still crying a little, as she was just so happy.

"What happened?" asked her father.

"Well, we went to the bridge, and there were 3 guys in these cloaks with red coulds on them. They called themselves the 'Akatsuki'." Sakura said trying to jog her memory. "One of them looked like Sasuke, and the other was like a fish or something. The last one was…" it hit her. She mumbled "…Naruto…"

"What about Naruto?" asked her father.

"He joined them…and convinced Shikamaru and Neji to join them as well." She said depressingly.

"What's the point in all this?" her mother asked.

"They became rouge ninja, and Naruto himself took me and Sasuke out, even Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you trying to have me believe Demon Boy beat my daughter?" Sakura's anger was starting to rise at the last words of his sentence: 'Demon Boy'.

"Don't…don't you say that about him…he never did anything to you, he left because of us all!" She said the first words with anger then she said the last part like a speech with determination to change his point of view. "He left because we told him to." She whispered, due to her own part in this. She didn't know why, but she felt it was her duty to bring him back no matter the cost, not even if she were to die, she would, no will, bring him back.

"Don't you talk about your father that way!" Sakura's mother scolded. She took a deep breath as to not retaliate making things worse.

"I'm sorry, I might still be a little weird from Tsukuyomi." She apologized.

"Wait, did you just say Tsukuyomi?" asked her father in disbelief

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura.

"How did you get to Tsukuyomi?" asked her mother.

"Naruto…" she mumbled softly

"Naruto?" her father asked

"With his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Naruto? With Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked her mother again.

"Yes."

"Are you sure he didn't use a genjutsu on you to make it look like a Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"I know he couldn't have, I would've picked up the genjutsu and broke it."

"You're right." Her father agreed

"I know it was real because he had a normal Sharingan throughout the whole thing, it would go to Mangekyou then back until he called the Mangekyou Sharingan for a second use." Sakura explained

"How can he have a Sharingan?" He curiously asked his daughter.

"His mother was part Uchiha."

"So are we all going to approve of the details in Operation Plan E?" asked a tall woman with long blonde hair that was in pigtails with brown eyes. Her name was Tsunade; the Sannin that had just took over as Hokage. In the office with her was her old friend Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ebisu, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said simultaniously.

"Ok then." She stamped the top of the folder underneath the already stamped in red on the manilla folder cover of the document that read '_CONFIDENTIAL: TOP SECRET'_, with another message that was also in red that said '_APPROVED_'. She opened the contents of the folder to restate the plan. "This is what's going to go down, there will be 5 squads all with different primary objectives, but with similar secondary objectives. 'Squad Able's' primary objective is to locate and apprehend one Naruto Uzumaki. They will consist of the remainer of Team 7, and Ebisu, with the recently graduated Konohamaru Sarutobi who we feel might be able to hit Naruto's soft spot and convince him to return. Kakashi Hatake will command. 'Squad Baker's' primary objective is to locate and apprehend one Shikamaru Nara. They will consist of the remainer of Team 10, and Team 8, minus Hinata Hyuuga. Asuma Sarutobi will command. 'Squad Charlie's' primary objective is to locate and apprehend one Neji Hyuuga. They will consist of the remainder of Team Gai. Might Gai will command. 'Squad Dog's' primary objective is to be in reserve to the other squads in their objectives. They will consist of Jiraiya and myself. I being Hokage will have command 'Squad Easy's' primary objective is to serve as scouts and report in to the other squads on the enemy's movements if there are more to arrive at the battlefeild. They will also be 'Squad Charlie's' backups in retreving Neji. They will consist of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and recently under Lord Hiashi's request, Hinabi Hyuuga. Lord Hiashi will command. It's imperitive we get them alive, as to the fact they only get one chance to be back here without being convicted of treason and will be forgivin of all tresspasses due to their young minds being so easily controlled by evil. Do you understand!?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Every exclaimed.

"Now go and gather your squads and breif them of their mission. Dismis-"

"Lady Hokage! I'd like to join the retreval mission!" barged in the 36-year-old pink haired woman named Yeari Haruno (Sakura's mother). Her husband who had brown hair whose name was Unichi followed her in.

"I guess I'm in too." He nonchalantly added

"Are you sure you can be in this operation? You two haven't been on active duty for 7 years!"

"Lady Hokage, I've been keeping in shape for whenever I decided to go back in service. And I am the only who has fought Itachi before, I know how he fights and can hold my own against him, at least when he was in ANBU, I don't know how much his strength has increased since then. Nevertheless, I'm the only one who can right now break not only the Mangekyou Sharingan's genjutsu, but all of Itachi's tricks. I am the best qualified to make sure everyone remains safe from not only him, but Naruto as well, for I fear his ability is at a similar level to Itachi's and is holding a lot from us. From what Sakura told me, it seems as if he holds the most suspision in terms of his mental state, from how he can look one thing, but be right now something so different, it doesn't seem to be the same person."

"Alright you can go. Both of you, we can use your expertice. You will be with Sakura under Kakashi in 'Squad Able'" Tsunade accepted

"Thank you Lady Hokage." She said bowing in respect.

"Now dismiss!" Tsunade ordered, all dismissed from the room going to get their gennin together for the mission.

"Itachi…they're coming. All of them." Naruto said gravely in his quarters. (Designated bedroom, all it had was a bed and a desk.)

"Who? How many and how are you so sure?" Itachi asked curiously.

"The rookie genin of my year, their sensei, and I believe others as well, I can't tell how many but we should have somewhat of a force now that we no longer have the element of surprise like last time." Itachi sighed. "Get Shikamaru and Neji and meet me in Pein's office." Said Naruto getting up buttoning his cloak walking out the door. Itachi sighed again, and did what was necessary.

The squads were packed together to keep a better attachment to eachother. They were speeding towards where they believe the Akatsuki be hiding. Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi had their byakugan active keeping an eye when it was Hinata who noticed something. Sensing Hinata's shocked feeling Yeari spoke up "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Stop!" she commanded and everyone stopped together. As soon as they did not only was Hinata's curious look go away, but also was replaced with fear and confusion. "N-n-no, it can't be!"

"What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"Naruto! He's about 5 miles up; he was performing handseals incredibly slowly, as if timing our arrival. It made me wonder if he knew where we are, so I had us stop. As soon as we did, he stopped performing seals and is currently holding the one he was now."

"I…can see it now." Said a focused Hiashi.

"Jiraiya and I will hold back as we should since we are in reserve for the final attack when the targets lose enough chakra." Tsunade instructed.

"I don't think that will be for a while Tsunade, to wait for Naruto to exaust his chakra? Not possible unless you can wait a whole 24 hours even when he's using difficult jutsu that requires huge amounts of it. And remember his red chakra. That could last him a whole 5 years staight! If not longer!" Jiraiya explained.

"You're kidding me!" broke out an astonished Tsunade.

"No, we will have to defeat Naruto and render him unconsious or overpower him. And with the Sharingan, he can save a lot of chakra while making us exaust our own."

'Dammit! Why did they stop? I hope the others don't get impatiant. I don't want them to blow my trap! If they do they better hope they have a hidden Sharingan with the bloodline to prevent me from making them feel Kyuubi's wrath through Tsukuyomi!' Naruto thought while holding the seal.

"Everyone" Neji whispered "I'm going to need _complete_ silence to have the focus and concentration necessary to perform this jutsu." He explained holding the tiger handseal.

"Only come out when Naruto gives the order and after I use the jutsu got it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Was the quiet response the Akatsuki members present gave (excluding Pein).

"Let's go before more show up. Hinata, Lord Hiashi, can you see anyone else hiding for an ambush?" asked Yeari again concerned for the ambush, because if Naruto is there waiting, then who else could be there?

"No I can't see anyone." Said Hinata and Hiashi said the same.

"Alright…NOW!" commanded Kakashi and Squad Able burst from the trees converging on Naruto's position.

"FOOLS!" Naruto flipped for one more seal, "Fire Style: Phenox Flower Jutsu!" he sprayed the fire flares at the squad who were in the air, unable to dodge them.

"That's what you think." Sasuke flipped a few seals. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" he sprayed the fire and it engulfed Naruto's jutsu. When the fire cleared some red-hot and some white-hot shurikens were swarming in on them, fast!

"Careful! There were shurikens hiding in his jutsu!" Warned Yeari as she took out a kunai and hit all the shurikens away from her as everyone else did the same.

"Yeari Haruno, impressive reflexes. I guess you're as good as they say, your reputation has proceeded you." Complemented Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the secret Uchiha. I've heard of your techneques. Crow clones? I thought only Itachi used such trickery!" scolded Yeari.

"Psh, you think because I've revealed 4 of my jutsu and 2 of my kekkei-genkai abilities that you know my techneques? I'll show what kind of mistake that can cost you." Naruto retaliated, maintaining his cool. He flipped a few handseals. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" Naruto spewed white-hot flames speeding to the now astonished Haruno. It was Kakashi's turn to act; he did a couple seals.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" Yeari was draged under and Naruto's attack went over her, only centimeters from getting her hair. The jutsu released and she returned to the surface of the ground. Kakashi lifted his Sharingan and Sasuke activated his. "Naruto, I wont go easy on you." Warned Kakashi

"Do you really think that matters?" asked Naruto calmly, keeping his eyes half open, as he now always did, showing a very calm demenor.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Konohamaru

"Hmm, it seems that the great Team Kakashi can't beat me alone, so they need a little prick and a closet pervert's help. Well…I wouldn't call being dead any help." Naruto smirked

"What is wrong Naruto? Why are you acting this way?" asked Konohamaru

"Nothing's wrong at all, this is my true self. And I'm doing this simply because I want are you to interfear? A little kid!"

"I'm not little, I'll show you." Konohamaru tried to charge, but Ebisu caught his scarf.

"Stop that! You just graduated from the acadamy and you want to get yourself killed?"

"I won't get killed, he'll be the dead one."

"You think you could kill me? I doubt you ever killed a hamster. I doubt you have the stones to take a human life without killing yourself after. I on the other hand have killed not only in cold blood, but also through torture as well. This one guy I killed, I strangled him with one hand, and right before he lost conciousness, I snapped his neck like a twig!" everybody was shocked, including those still hidden, especially the younger ninja and the elder Haruno waiting for her husband to come out. A short, but eerie silence followed and was broken.

"What ever happened to becoming hokage Naruto?" painfully asked Sasuke. "That dream always strove me to become stronger than you, to be stronger than the hokage to be."

"Stop your lies you little pest." Ordered Naruto, anger obvious in his voice.

"I'm not lying!" admitted Sasuke

"Then fight me, and prove you're stronger than you look, because you look weaker than an acadamy student." Provoked Naruto, just daring Sasuke to charge him blindly.

"Fine, but you asked for it!" yelled Sasuke charging.

"SASUKE! NO!" yelled Kakashi, but to no avail. Naruto smirked

'Damn straight I asked for it, but we'll see whose the one that has the strenght of an acadamy student, the apparent "loser" or the "teme".' Thought Naruto calmingly as he waited for his trap to be sprung.


	4. The Fight Begins

Naruto's Trip To The Darkside

Chapter 4

The Fight Begins

--------------------------------------

Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto who simply dodged the attack and kicked Sasuke in the chest back to the group of Leaf ninja. Sasuke slammed into a tree with such force that the bark was broken and smashed. There was a noticable dent in the tree with splintering at the impact point. "Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura

"What's the matter Sasuke? The 'Dead Last' the 'Loser' too much for you to handle?" mocked Naruto.

'His taijutsu is noticably strong and so is his ninjutsu. It's also safe to assume because of the Sharingan that he excells at genjutsu as well.' Noted Yeari. Sasuke panted for breath as well as trying to recover from the punishment his back had taken.

"I thought you were supposed to be the heir to the clan. You were even named the Protégé…pathetic. The only reason you were named these things was because there was no one to compete with." Naruto said, beginning to walk to Sasuke who was struggling to get up. Everyone just looked on to see what Naruto would do. "Our ancestors bawl Sasuke…" Naruto started, while grabbing Sasuke by the neck tightly as to hold him, but not tight enough to do any damage or choak him, "Because…you aren't worthy of such a title!" Sasuke was devestated by the speech Naruto lectured him. All the years of training to surpass Itachi's shadow and to be strong enough to avenge the Uchiha were for nothing according to Naruto. "I'm only a quarter Uchiha, yet you can't even lay a finger on me! You know what? You're not even worthy of acknowledgement of your name, because you aren't a _true_ Uchiha. You don't deserve to be the avenger; you don't have the potential. So since you aren't worth me calling you by your 'name', from now on… " Naruto stopped and brought Sasuke's ears to his lips where he would say the words that would destroy Sasuke. "…You will be referred to as…Loser!" Naruto quickly crushed Sasuke's windpipe, forbidding him of air.

"Gack!" were the only sounds to come from Sasuke's mouth. The Konoha nin went to assist their comrade. Naruto threw Sasuke into the treehe hit earlier, causing it to crack (from now on I'll refer that tree as 'the tree') He jumped back to gain distence, while Sasuke panted for breath.

"This will be a fight for the generations to come. You will be either loved or hated by those very generations. For you will either be the one's who brought the Kyu-kid back to Konoha and execute him like you always wanted to, or you will be the one's who failed the people of Konoha by letting him live." Said Naruto, speaking in the 3rd person with the alias 'Kyu-kid', the nickname the villagers gave him when he was a child.

"What're you talking about? We want to bring you back to save you!" yelled Sakura.

"Tsh, you might think that's what will happen, but you didn't know that the council has wanted me dead since the beginning of my very existance, and now they have a reason to. This battle…this fight…will be fought for my fate…I'll fight for my freedom and life, while you will fight to destroy them, for my death and destruction. It all comes down to one thing…will…whose is stronger? Your's? Or mine? We'll find out soon." Naruto once again lectured diligently.

"Yes we will! Go!" commanded Kakashi and him and Team 7 charged Naruto, who kept a calm face. Kakashi attacked high while Sasuke attacked low with Sakura in support. Naruto read the pattern with his Sharingan and planned his counter. Sasuke went to kick Naruto in the shin, but Naruto caught his ankle before Sasuke could process what had happened. Sasuke began to hear the wind rush past his ears. Kakashi went to throw a punch at Naruto's face, but was smashed in the head by Sasuke's, HARD due to how swift the motion was. It was so hard, not only were they bleeding, but the crack the two skulls made were loud, clear, and audible to all the ninja in the area, hiding or visible. Kakashi fell while Sasuke's body went limp in Naruto's grasp. Naruto dropped Sasuke and said

"No wonder you're all so weak! The teachers are weak as well!" He looked down at Sasuke "I know what you're thinking Loser. You're wondering if Orochimaru's curse mark will even things out…I'll tell you this…it wont!" Sasuke laid panting in front of him, he looked up with questioning eyes.

'How can he read my mind if he doesn't have his Mangekyou active?'

"Fool, I'm not reading your mind, I'm reading your eyes! It's a trick I picked up during my Sharingan training with Itachi."

'That's why! That's why he's so much stronger!'  
"Of course Loser."

"Then, why wont…the curse mark help?" Sasuke weakly asked.

"Because, even Orochimaru himself is almost equal with me, he maybe a bit stronger, but he is definatly weaker than Itachi. The curse only grants you some of his power, the first stage doesn't give enough power to close the gap at all, not even a little." Naruto said hinting at someone that no one got, except one, Itachi Uchiha.

'So, the second stage could close it at least a little. That is if Sasuke can tap into it. However even if it could even the power difference a little, it wont do all that much. Naruto is close to Orochimaru's power, so Sasuke would without a doubt be weaker, curse mark or not. I hope he's careful though, if Sasuke keeps up with the curse mark at all, it will increase Orochimaru's influence on him, and if Sasuke goes into second stage, from what I've learned, it will shorten his life.' Itachi thought

"With or without the curse mark, you are weaker than me, and you know what? You always will." And with that said, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the face, sending him straight into Kakashi who was just getting up.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kakashi said getting up again, charging. Konohamaru, Ebisu, Sakura and Sasuke following.

"What a-" Naruto began, while pushing off the back of his foot and appeared behind them, "Waste of time." They stumbled to a halt and turned around to see Naruto behind them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Konohamaru and 5 clones formed (6 in total in case you miscounted for some weird reason) and they all rushed Naruto. Naruto sighed while flipping a couple handseals.

"Wind Style: Gust of Wind Jutsu." He calmly said, doing what he would do for a Fireball Jutsu, but when he exhaled, it was a huge burst of wind. The clones dispersed in a puff of smoke in defeat as Konohamaru slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him (no pathetic pun intended). "Pathetic, you graduate, yet you can't even take a hit." Naruto said and then began to mock him with "aw, you gonna cry?"

"Honorable Grandson! You will pay!" shouted Ebisu, charging. Naruto yawned and when Ebisu got in arms reach, he grabbed him by the collar. I know this is just a clone, which is why I'm going to simply…" Naruto crushed the clone's neck like a clump of dirt "do that!" Ebisu reappeared with the group. Naruto looked at the group solemnly. "Still 6 and more hiding in the woods to go…" the genin were alarmed except Sasuke who also knew due to the fact he had Sharingan too that the Sharingan can see the chakra of the others waiting and the jonin knew that from their high level training and experience. Kakashi did handseals while Naruto's Sharingan read the jutsu and realized what was being done and could care less, so he just did nothing and was willing to go into the jutsu.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" announced Kakashi, trapping Naruto in the ground. "Ino now!" the remaining ninja in the forest burst out and Ino took front.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Naruto chuckled as she used the jutsu. She entered his mind, however, he still remained conscious and in control.

"What a big mistake…" dryly said Naruto, "it'll cost her her sanity! Trust me everyone, I _will_ show her the nightmare within." Naruto went under and both their bodies were unconscious.

*In Naruto's Mind*

"Where am I?" asked Ino, unbeknownst to her she was at the Kyuubi's dungeon. Her head quickly turned around to the source the sound of Naruto who had a calm, yet sinister voice and gasped upon first hearing it.

"You are before the lair of one of the most evil creatures to ever walk this earth." Naruto said. She was puzzled and walked up to the bars of the Kyuubi's seal. It appeared to have nothing there, but the Kyuubi was there, hidden among the shadows. It made its move and suddenly threw out its fox paw and snatched Ino who shrieked in horror and panic.

"**Finally! Someone to EAT!!!**" The Kyuubi said just as sadistically as it normally spoke.

"You will experience the greatest fear you have ever, and will ever, go through. I meet this creature ever time I fall into slumber. We sweat and laugh and scream here…I'll make you feel…right at home. Welcome to my nightmare." Naruto said, his voice slightly rough and deep. The Kyuubi's tongue came out of the shadows and licked Ino's face, tasting the as of right now expected meal. Ino shrieked and tried to cast away the jutsu, but could not due to the grip the Kyuubi had on her.

"**YUCK! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!**"

"Well, why don't you torture her to make up for you lost meal?" Naruto suggested. Ino's head bolted to him, and she saw him smirking sinisterly.

"**Good idea Kit!**" Ino started crying and begged Naruto to let her go, but he just watched the torture insue, taking in the feeling of sweet revenge as the kyuubi unleashed all hell on her. When he was finished, he threw her out of his cage, to her surprise, she never even saw what attacked her, the beasts' face never emerged from the shadows, only its blood lusting eyes. Ino hit a wall and layed on the ground crying, panting.

"Good job Kyu-sama" Naruto complimented.

"**Heh, thanks!**"

"Cast her out now Kyu-sama, she is unworthy of being in your presence any further." Naruto instructed.

"**Sure thing Kit**"

*Back in the Real World*

Ino opened her eyes to find Asuma protecting her body from outside harm while she was in Naruto's mind. Ino went into shock when Naruto opened his eyes and smugly said

"Nightmare."

"What did you do to her?!" demanded Asuma.

"I didn't do anything! It was the beast inside of me that damaged her sanity! Ah sweet revenge!" Kakashi released the jutsu to save chakra. He knew Naruto could bust out with a hint of Kyuubi chakra. When Ino finally could calm down to the point where she could somewhat make words, she said

"W-w-w-w-why d-d-didn't you g-g-get him?"

"We couldn't without risking anyone else too." Answered Kakashi. She was confused, because no one else was around.

"Since you weren't in control, Naruto was and if we went after him, he could've sensed us coming and escaped from my jutsu and counterattacked."

"but he's alone! He can simply be overwelmed if you all rushed him!" Ino insisted

"Tsh!" Naruto butt in "even if you were to defeat me, you couldn't bring me back! And do you know why? Because there's something you don't know about us Akatsuki members…and that is…we never travel alone!"

'That's our queue!' Shikamaru thought "Shadow possession jutsu" he whispered and he sprung his trap. The shadows burst from the trees to the Leaf nin's right and attached all of them practically instantly.

"You said there was no one around!" Yeari scolded the Hyuuga's. Itachi, Kisame, Neji (Byakugan active), and Shikamaru burst from their cover while Diedara, Tobi, and Sasori waited a moment as back up. They landed in a line with Naruto going from left to right on the Konoha nin's point of view were Kisame, Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Neji wore his cloak a little similar to Itachi. The first couple buttons were undone showing the fishnet style undershirt and the last two buttons were too showing the light gray pants. His nails had sky blue nail polish and had a black metal shackle around his neck like a necklace with the kanji 'Free' Neji's ring was around his left ring finger with the kanji 'Robin'. His headband was slashed through, as was Shikamaru's. Shikamaru wore his cloak buttoned all the way hiding the bottom part of his face. His headband was around the arm sleeve of his cloak and his ring was around his left index finger. His toenails were…pink and so were his fingernails.

"I knew I should've just picked a nail polish color, but no I had to be a man," whined Shikamaru lazily as always

"Exactly Shikamaru, which is why you must know to never deny one of Leader-sama's orders!" said Naruto

"Well it was fun putting on pink nail polish while he was sleeping wasn't it Naruto?" asked Itachi

"On the contrary yes, yes it was!" the two of them chuckled while Shikamaru sighed

"I know I have to get you two eventually…"

"You'll be too lazy to do anything!" pointed out Naruto

"We're getting our ass' kicked by these guys?" asked Sasuke sweat dropping.

"Guess so…" answered Kakashi and Sakura also sweat dropping, as were the rest of the group.

"Arg!" shouted Kisame "How many times do I have to tell you to not act all goofy and shit in front of others?! We're supposed to be all bad ass and shit!"

"Whatever Kisame, oh and to the Hyuuga's, don't be too alarmed on the fact you couldn't see us that was all courtesy of our very own Neji Hyuuga using his own Byakugan to counter yours!" Informed Itachi

"What?!" Hiashi spurted out sounding shocked "no one can do that, not even me! It's a jutsu that only the founders of the Hyuuga clan could do! How can an insolent branch member be able to use that jutsu?!"

"Simple, my blood is special, after some help from Leader-sama I've been free from being held back and with Akatsuki I've found my true potential!"

"Itachi Uchiha…" said Yeari angrily.

"Why isn't it Yeari Haruno? It's been a long time…" Itachi pointed out, and Yeari squinted her eyes at him.

"What have you done to Naruto?" she asked irritably and Itachi sighed.

"I simply saved his life." They didn't take notice on how true that statement was, they simply thought it was another reference to the 'new life' Akatsuki offered. "Anyway I would like to see if you've improved at all since our last encounter."

"Really? I-" Yeari started but was inturupted

"Wait!" Hiashi ordered. Itachi diverted his attention to the head Hyuuga.

"Yes?"

"They say the Sharingan came from the Byakugan, and for that I want to test its power."

"if you wish to die…then so be it!" The Hyuuga charged and Itachi stood there ready to dodge the Gentle Fist strikes but Neji strode in and blocked the attack

"You shouldn't be so hasty Hiashi," began Neji "shouldn't you try to take out the pesky branch member who neutralized your Byakugan?"

"You have no respect!" Hiashi activated Neji's curse seal, however nothing happened. Neji chuckled and smirked, while Hiashi's mouth hung in astonishment.

"Oh, I see you're seeing the remarkable work of Leader-sama!" Neji took off his headband and revealed his sealed up curse seal. "It's amazing what work he can do!" Neji puts it back on and Hiashi in a fit of rage struck at Neji and Neji easily blocked it. Hinata jumped in with her father against Neji and it became a swarm after swarm of Gentle Fist strikes. Neji was holding them off considerably well and suddenly realized that Hinata was gone. He saw her coming behind him. He used 64-palm rotation to block the attacks. When he was finished they went to attack him, but Neji found an opening and hit Hiashi in the chest with Gentle Fist incapacitating him while he kicked Hinata in the neck temporarily paralyzing her simultaneously. "Pity…" Neji mumbled. "Once I left and joined Akatsuki I learned who my real enemies are among the Hyuuga," Neji started staring down at Hinata "And everyone there is my enemy except you Hinata…but the biggest enemies are Hiashi and Hanabi, the main family."

"Why Hanabi-neechan? What did she do to you Neji?" Hinata asked

"She used to torture me activating my curse seal and watched me squirm just because she was bored!" Hinata gasped at the confession, no wonder he hated the main family so much!  
Kisame charged at the group sword at the ready. He was stopped by kunai landing in front of him from Unichi Haruno. Kisame smirked and placed Samehada on his shoulder "looks like you'll be my opponent!"

"Looks like I will!" Kisame jumped to the lake and so did Unichi, being a water user as well. They continued using water based ninjutsu and every so often Kisame would strike with Samehada but Unichi was able to dodge the attacks.  
Shikamaru stepped up with a smirk on his face

"So who will want to challenge me?" Team 10 stepped up.

"So, my former team is going to be the ones to fight me? How amusing!" He chuckled and crossed his arms as if unmoved, which he really wasn't.

"You talk big for a guy who wears pink nail polish!" said Asuma lowly readying his trench knives.

"Aren't you the one who told me that you should never underestimate any opponent no matter what, Asuma-sensei?" asked Shikamaru, readying his own. "I'll enjoy killing you!"

"You think you can beat me with those? You're out of your mind!"

"In my few days with Akatsuki, I've grown strong, now you can see what a true Nara can do!" The shadows around Shikamaru began to envelope him from behind.

"Bring it!" and with that Team 10 charged. Choji expanded and bouldered towards Shikamaru who dodged then went to counterattack. Ino threw kunai at him and he blocked them with his trench knives. Asuma came from behind and took a swing, which Shikamaru again dodged from. Shikamaru countered with a kick to Asuma's chest, which sent him straight to Naruto who kicked him into the air. Shikamaru flipped a couple handseals. "Shadow tentacle jutsu." They shot at and grabbed Asuma. Shikamaru made them throw Asuma into the tree and cracked it even more. "Just as I thought, weak!"

Meanwhile Neji was fighting his team too. He chuckled and said "this will be too easy!"

"Neji I will defeat you!" screamed out Lee Neji's face went bored

"Have you ever before?"

"Well, no."

"What makes you think you can now?" Neji asked curiously "I'm stronger than you and I always will." Lee disappeared and reappeared under Neji and kicked him into the air. Lee appeared under him and wrapped Neji in his arm wraps. Lee began to spin him and careened towards the earth.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" they smashed into the ground together creating huge amounts of smoke. The dust cleared and Neji wasn't there. "No!" Lee mumbled.

"oh yes!" Neji whispered behind Lee. Lee turned around quickly and was immediately stabbed in the abdomen by Neji

"you are so careless with your jutsu…now it'll be the end of you!" Neji flipped his wrist, leaving the kunai where it was and grabbed the handle of the knife with the new hand position. He flicked his wrist again this time now letting go of the handle and it ripped apart Lee's stomach upon exiting. Neji kicked him into the tree, cracked it even more and landed on Asuma. "Pathetic" he calmly said and Gai went into a fit of rage and broke three inner gates. He charged at Neji who kept a calm face. Tenten threw weapons for support and Neji blocked them all with 64-palm. Gai broke 3 more and attacked Neji even though Neji was still doing the 64-palm. Amazingly he was getting through. 'Shit! I got to try it!' "128 palm rotation!" the defense trusted Gai away causing him to hit the tree rendering him unconscious. Neji stopped spinning and looked at Tenten panting. What he saw shocked him she was scared. "You aren't even worth my time." He walked away from her and she ran over to the 2 senseis and her teammate.

Naruto stood in a line with Itachi at his right, Neji at his left and Shikamaru at his far right. Naruto and Itachi stepped up and closed their eyes. Itachi spoke first "The sun is set as of now."  
Then came Naruto

"But we hold it at our will."

"Be afraid, don't be afraid"

They said together "The sun shines from our eyes." As soon as they said this Yeari's and Sasuke's eyes went wide and they and charged the two Uchiha's.

"On the count of ten." Started Itachi

"The sun will rise and shine!" Naruto finished. (Okay with every even number imagine either Yeari or Sasuke striking at either Naruto or Itachi with them dodging with ease)  
They both chanted "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" Naruto's left eye began to collect blood in its corners as did Itachi's right eye. "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: AMATERASU!"  
'This is it.' Thought Sakura

"RUN!" yelled Yeari as the black flames erupted from the Uchiha's eyes and shot at the crowd. All of them were able to dodge except Ebisu who was immediately engulfed in flames. He began to swarm and scream and agony, but after a few moments of that, he stopped and was silent. Ebisu was dead. Itachi and Naruto covered their eyes that cast Amaterasu, panting a little. They wiped their tears of blood from their eyes.

"Itachi…you know Leader-sama's orders…you shouldn't have done it too!" Itachi uncovered his eye.

"I know, but if I didn't do it also we wouldn't be able to perform our jutsu."

"What jutsu?!" Demanded Kakashi

"Oh you'll see soon enough Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto uncovered his eye and was hit with reality. His vision was somewhat out of focus with the somewhat blurry somewhat clear figures ahead of him. He knew his scenario, this happened all the time. 'My left eye's retina and cornea are scorched and can't focus on anything, while my right eye is perfect. My left is a blind spot…shit! Kyu-sama start working on my eye!'

"**Already on it Kit**!" Naruto kept his Mangekyou active, as did Itachi.

"Naruto, you ready to show them our jutsu?" asked Itachi a little excited and impatient, completely unlike himself.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Him and Itachi quickly slid next to each other side by side. They flipped handseals simultaneously. As soon as they finished they stacked their hands alternating (Naruto's hand on bottom, then Itachi, then Naruto, finally with Itachi's hand on top to be specific)

"Uchiha Specialty: Amaterasu Tsunami!" They cried and the reminiscing flames began to move together, conjoining together and gaining mass and height. The Uchiha duo concentrated as much chakra equally amongst themselves as possible to maintain the jutsu's stability.

"Stop them!" yelled Yeari going around the flames to strike, only to be pushed back by an explosion 'A paper bomb?' she thought slightly confused. "Come on before they complete their jutsu!" she urged them to assault the duo. Kakashi began to urge them as well, but they hesitated at first because of the fear they had of those flames and the Mangekyou's power, but they soon charged. A swarm of birds flew from the woods straight for them and exploded as soon as they were just out of range of Naruto and Itachi. 'These definitely aren't paper bombs' she concluded.

"Diedara" whispered Sasori "save your clay, we might need it for later."

"Fine, un."

"Finally!" exclaimed Naruto, the jutsu was complete, towering over everything. It began to fall forward, like a wave crashing on a beach. They tried to move away, but they couldn't. All they heard was Shikamaru chuckle

"Shadow possession jutsu" he said calmly, holding the seal. They awaited their fate.

"NO!" Screamed Unichi and tried to run to at least save his wife and daughter, but Kisame stood in his way.

"Yes" he said sinisterly.

'No this can't be' Sakura thought 'I always though love conquers all. Inner me, if we truly love Naruto, then why is he doing this?' she shut her eyes and saw her inner self waiting for her.

"**Because he knows none of you will be harmed, remember he's acting**."

"What do you mean 'he's acting'?"

"**I forgot I didn't tell you, well I'm not supposed to until our next Tsukuyomi experience**." She saw the sadness in Sakura's eyes so she decided to slip a little. "**Well, I'll tell you a little bit. Naruto-kun was in extreme danger, so someone helped him. That someone…is a man who is very misunderstood**." Inner Sakura explained, "**So he helped Naruto-kun, gave him a place to sleep and safety. Naruto-kun in return is helping him in his mission. Naruto-kun still loves Konoha in general, but to preserve his true dream, he must kill some of them, in this case Ebisu, so he can exist to carry out future tasks**" Inner Sakura sighed. "**That's all I can really tell you right now**." Suddenly Sakura realized someone was calling her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Open up!" came a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi and her mother looking at her concerned. "Mom? Kakashi-sensei? What happened?" she asked noticing the Amaterasu wave was gone. Only small flames on the grass around them with pieces of glass everywhere.

"Very clever Gaara, Temari" Naruto said giving some credit to them "but I have the advantage over both of you! I have fire and wind chakra natures! All I really need is fire and you'll be defeated easily, you know why? Because wind only strengthens fire and sand heated at such a temperature will turn to glass!" Naruto snickered as sand came from Gaara's gourd. Itachi stepped up.

"Yeari-san, perhaps it would be nice to finally get to see how much you've grown?"

"Perhaps we'll see if you're the one that grew on account that last time I was stronger than you!"

"That is true. I hope your skills didn't rust since you retired."

"Trust me, they only got stronger!" she disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi and kicked only to be blocked.

"I think Sasori would like a crack at Kankuro here," said Naruto. Sasori appeared next to him.

"And why would that be?" he eagerly asked

"Well he's a puppeteer!"

"Really? Excellent!" Kankuro revealed his puppets and began to fight Sasori. Sasori finished him quickly "Here's a tip, never fight the man who created your puppets!"

Yeari and Itachi stared each other down while accepting the fact they were getting nowhere. Both were at half their chakra levels. "It seems both of us have grown stronger." Said Yeari

"It seems so Yeari-san, continuing would be pointless."

"Yes it would…why is it you aren't using Mangekyou?"

"I try to avoid such things now, we have Naruto for the Mangekyou."

"Who did he kill to obtain that power?" she pressed. Itachi sighed and said calmly

"A couple months ago… there was a murder in Konoha…"

* * *

**Ok authors notes, um not much. since this story is on hiatus i'm either going to post the next chapter for those that would want a spoiler, but until then or if i ever do i'll send you a copy if you ask for one in the reviews. I have enough typed for a spoiler. so sorry that it's on hiatus but i've been on writers block for the story for over a month. sorry well i hope you still enjoi**


End file.
